Mutual Attraction
by Tenshi-Of-Hell
Summary: As Naruto attempts to run away from his history, past and grief, he doesn’t really know what he’s getting into. “ Then the last thing I see is a dark haired man’s amused eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips. Then black.”
1. Prologue

Okay So this is my first story! So Enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own "Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto, Enough said.:

* * *

As Naruto attempts to run away from his history, past and grief, he doesn't really know what he's getting into. " Then the last thing I see is a dark haired man's amused eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips. Then black."

* * *

Mutual Attraction

* * *

I'm running sprinting stumbling from everything. Eyes screwed shut running through the

night. My hair is in a tangled mess, due to the fact of howling ghost-like wind. Yells can

be heard loud drumming of footsteps chasing, chasing after me screeching hideous words

like "monster", "demon", and "murderer" all of these words made me think of my father.

Made me think hard about all the great things he has done to this village he saved lives

he's helped the young children and the brittle elders. But one thing that has made me

regret despite everything he has done was the demon he has sealed inside me. So here I

am running through the night eyes closed through the rain. Casting an eerie glow across

the landscape but then I stop short. Eyes widening to a point of terror here I was at the

grave of my own father. My eyes seem to grow wider as the mob of angry men and

women alike draw closer in pursuit of chasing after my life. I collapse hands gripping the

tombstone head banging against the brim of my head. My breath comes short blood seeps

out of the wound washing away by the already heavy downpour. My skin is sinking into

the ground; they are already very close I can see the lights drawing close. This was the

end, my destiny from the beginning I was born. Suddenly I felt a sharp pang of pain

within my side I see bright red then a flash of lightning. I think I am gone. The most

ironic place for I a demon child to die next to my father's grave.I Uzumaki, Naruto will

die here. Then the last thing I see is a dark haired man's amused eyes and a smirk tugging

at his lips. Then black.

* * *

Hmm… So? How was it? Did it suck? Was it Good?

Huggles for ALL!!

Review?


	2. Fox and Feather

Well I got so annoyed with the suspense so I decided to start it right away

Well anyways just to tell you guys, my stories tend to be short so if you want a long chapter. Expect to wait a while, and if any wants to be my beta I could use a little help!(My grammar's worth shit) --""" Okay this is gonna be a long Flash back chapter (I hope)

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"

As Naruto attempts to run away from his history, past and grief, he doesn't really know what he's getting into. " Then the last thing I see is a dark haired man's amused eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips. Then black."

M u t u a l - A t t r a c t i o n

Today the world was going in slow motion and Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way. He observed the way the rain fell slowly but never really reaching the ground. And the way the thunder droned in a slightly pleasant way. Yes, life was pleasant when time slowed, and all just for him.

Sasuke silently flew through the light, withering night. His wings shattering the clear crystals of rain, stilled in time. Then he stopped. Sasuke had found him.

His small body was drenched with mud and rainwater, with his mop of blonde hair plastered to his face. While blood from a wound trickled down his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut, invisible tears streaming out. And with a flick of Sasuke's hand they were gone, leaving the less than worthy group of villagers to their misery. Placing behind a single, black feather.

His sign.

* * *

Time passed on as the Raven lazily flew threw empty space

Sasuke gazed at the honey-glazed, blonde angel before him. And observed how his lashes rested against his cheeks, the way they perfectly aligned. How his face held an eternal calm that would awake a foreign heat on Sasuke's face causing something in him to stir.

More or less Sasuke was hopelessly falling in love.

Even if he didn't know it himself, love was inevitable.

* * *

Kakashi absent mindedly clicked his pen overand over and over and over and over and over…'pen clicking is addicting…I should stop'

Kakashi sighed 'I miss the old Sasuke, when he was little. He was so cute and not so grumpy, plus it was never boring around here…back then, now all he does is sulk…' he pouted.

"_Kashi-sensei, Kashi-sensei! Look, look!"_

_Sasuke ran up to his sensei, his breath coming out in short pants. He jumped up and down non-stop to further grab his sensei's attention._

_Disappointed that his sensei continued to ignore him resorted to yelling in a violent manner. "Kakashi-Sensei!! Stop reading your stupid book and LOOK!!" _

"_Hai, hai, just don't cry 'kay Sasuke?"_

_There was no response as the teary, eyed Seven-year old Sasuke stood there holding up a small golden, colored fox._

"_Well, What do we have here, Sasuke? A fox?"_

_Gently he picked it up out of Sasuke's arms and examined it._

'_Hmm, It looks slightly familiar…uhh, why does Sasuke even have a fox anyways…'_

_Kakashi shifted his gaze towards Sasuke, "Ano. Sasuke?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do you have a fox, shouldn't you be practicing your flying skills or something?"_

_Sasuke gave him a look as if Kakashi had grown three heads, "Ehh, but you said; Sasuke, go into the woods and find something that interests you and bring it back here" Glazing his eyes in a sleepy manner and drawling out the words in slurred notes as to imitate his sensei._

_Kakashi gave him a withering look as said seven-year old made an attempt to imitate his voice, 'I do not talk like that…do I?'_

"_Uhhh…oh ok…I think." Was all Kakashi managed to say receiving another disappointed look from Sasuke. He looked like he was about to cry…_

"_Ahh..actually go find Iruka I'm pretty sure he can help" I hope. He better not disappoint him and get him to cry. Wahh so much pressure. Grr I need a nap._

* * *

Um..ok nuthin much in this chappie but more to come!! SO SRRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I REALLY NEED A BETA.

Standards (yes I have standards for my beta)

Someone who will yell at me if I dnt update

Someone who is very creative and can help give me good ideas when I get writers block

GOOD GRAMMAR AND PUNCUATION-BIGGEST OF EM ALL

Oh yeah and if you guys want go check out my homepage and watch my amvs im getting good ppl1!


End file.
